Lucky Overdose
by Lovin'Spoonfuls
Summary: Ben tries to help Gwen after he finds out that Kevin has an over powering addiction. Can the hero lend a helping hand to make things right between the couple again? Or is he doomed to failure right from the start? *SOME ROMANCE THROWN IN TOO!* GWEVIN!


**One Shot…**

"I know it's in here somewhere." Gwen groaned while fishing frantically through her perfect, organized closet. She had been surfing the said indentation of her wall in her apartment for a good solid twenty minutes, and so far, she hadn't the slightest bit of luck on finding whatever it was she was searching for…

After looking through mountains of the childhood memories she had been saving over the years, Gwen suddenly fell upon a medium sized shoe box, those green pools of hers widening with satisfaction as she grabbed the cardboard container greedily, setting the object harshly onto her lap. "Aha! Gotcha!" She smiled, sighing in relief, and without any hesitation, she lifted the lid to reveal a neatly folded piece of fabric. But this just wasn't any piece of random material. No. This particular piece of fabric she had been searching endlessly for, played a pretty big role in her life back in the day, and lucky for her, she had succeeded on finding it.

Slowly, she brushed a delicate hand over the dark fabric that laid snuggly inside the shoe box, and quickly lifted it into view. She grinned to herself in satisfaction as she brought the material and herself off of her bedroom floor.

Unfolding the dark cloth she held firmly in her hands, she took the zipper that stood at the top, and swiftly pulled it downward, her green orbs lighting up as she slipped her legs into the silky black fabric, her arms following suit as she brought the zipper back upwards. Bending over towards the box on the floor that stood at her feet, she picked up a mask, dusting off a loose piece of string that seemed to have made its home there, before sliding it upon her beautiful young face. Finishing the outfit off, she bent over once again, sifting out a pair of bright purple gloves, sliding them effortlessly over her tiny hands.

She turned herself slightly as she faced the mirror that was located from behind, hinged to her bedroom wall, and grinned wickedly to herself. She hadn't worn the thing since she was sixteen. Four years later, and she was surprised that the darn outfit still fit her, and, to be quite honest, Gwen would be totally lying to herself if she didn't say that she looked pretty darn sexy in it still.

Searching through her closet once more, where she knew her black high heeled boots sat, she scooped them up, and slipped them carefully over her small feet, giggling to herself in accomplishment.

"Wow." Gwen said as she gazed at herself through the reflective glass, more than happy that she appeared to look beyond short of amazing than she originally thought. "I can't believe that it still fits!" She jumped up and down out of pure joy, her face falling slightly at the memory. "Just wish I had a reason to wear this thing again."

Feeling the need for some music to kill the dead silence, she turned on her radio that sat on the bedside table. Then, her eyes accusingly shifted to the left, and to the right of her. Gwen quickly grinned even wider with a knowing idea. With nobody being around, she decided that she was going to have some major fun with this…

_**LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY.**_

Kevin knocked heatedly on his girlfriend's apartment door. Being as impatient as he was most of the time, Kevin couldn't wait another darn second for her to answer his call. The man had already been standing there for well over three minutes, so, with a heated stare down with the front door, he took it upon himself, and walked right into her apartment. It was obvious, that it didn't matter to the guy if she'd get mad at him for doing so. He figured he'd burn that bridge, if and when it came. Of course Kevin would end up apologizing to the red head over and over again, almost in a pleading type manner until she forgave him, or, more than likely, she'd throw him out in annoyance… Because, in reality, that scenario deemed more of the Kevin Levin way of doing things, and eventually, the whole thing would most likely fix itself out at some point.

As Kevin stepped inside of the front entry way of her home, there was no mistake that some loud, and obnoxious fan girl music had been filling the air of the Anodite's apartment. Puzzled, and lifting a curious brow, Kevin made his way towards the pop-cultured sound, knowing that most likely, Gwen was having one of her "private moments". Which by the way, Kevin loved to sneak up on, because it was either going to be so freaking ridiculous, that he'd get a good laugh for the day out of it, or, he was going to startle her, and it eventually resulting a fight, and or argument with the girl in the end.

And on somedays? Kevin didn't mind either of the two options.

Kevin slowly made his way to her bedroom door. It was slightly cracked open, the music she played, blaring louder as he opened it a little wider to get a better view of what was going on just on the other side, his eyes were only able to scan the room for so much due to the fact that the silly door wasn't opened far enough.

Then, a flash of black and purple flew into Kevin's view. "What the heck?" Kevin breathed out as he unconsciously opened the door even further. His black orbs growing wide, as his eyes traced along the silhouette of the gorgeous Gwen Tennyson. That outfit she was wearing was anything but innocent looking. The way her body curved in it as she danced slowly with the music, was drawing Kevin even further into the room.

The door finally swung open with a loud "thud", causing Gwen to jump at the sound, quickly facing her intruder.

"Kevin!" Gwen gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Her face showed deep embarrassment from being caught.

Though, Kevin didn't respond, his mouth hung wide open, as she made her way closer to her boyfriend. "K-Kevin?" She spoke, raising a brow at him curiously. "Kevin?" She snapped her fingers in his face… Nothing, no response what so ever was coming from the raven haired hero. He only stood there, in a shocked, frozen expression. Was he even breathing? Gwen ran her hands over his mouth. "Yep, he's still breathing." At that moment, Gwen had quickly reached for her cell phone.

_**LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY.**_

"I'm on my way Gwen." Ben sighed into the device that hovered over his ear. Gwen didn't sound like it was a frantic need to be at her house right away, but, when she said something was wrong with Kevin, Ben didn't hesitate by driving himself over. Hanging up with his cousin, Ben finally made his way into her driveway, shutting his car off, and heading towards her apartment door. Bringing his hand up to ring the doorbell, Gwen had startled the boy by opening it before he even had the chance to push the little gold button just to his left.

On the opening, Ben quickly wore a shocked, slash disgusted look on his face when he saw what the red head had been wearing when she swung open the entry way to her house.

"He's this way." Gwen sighed ignoring the Ben's look, as she grabbed him forcefully by his jacket, pulling him roughly inside.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, crinkling his face up in confusion. "You didn't say it was-"

Gwen pointed towards her bedroom entry way, cutting Ben off. "You tell me." She narrowed her eyes in a heated fashion. "He's been this way for the last half hour."

Ben looked to her, raising his brow, before he made his way over to his best friend, positioning himself right in front of Kevin, while waving his right hand over the man's face.

"You said he's been standing this way for how long now?" Ben asked, as he circled Kevin, eyeing him up in suspicion.

"About a half an hour." Gwen sighed heavily in annoyance, putting a small scowl onto her already, scared face. "Seriously, Ben, weren't you even listening to a word I was saying?" She was starting lose patience. Gwen wanted to know what was wrong with her boyfriend, Kevin, who was now starting to scare her. "What's wrong with him?" Her voice began to crack with emotion.

Ben kept circling Kevin a couple of times, before he began to stare directly into his best friend's darkened pools. Then, a knowing grin slowly crept up to Ben's hardened features.

"Ben?" Gwen questioned as she made her way closer to her cousin. "This isn't funny!" She began to accuse. "If you know what's wrong with him, please, just say it already, so we can find a way to fix him!" Tears started to form into her eyes in desperation for her boyfriend.

But Ben just stood there, continuing to smile at his comrade, and now, he started to laugh under his breath uncontrollably.

"BEN!" Gwen scolded, placing her hand on Ben's face, forcing her cousin to look at her. "What is wrong with Kevin!"

Ben pushed her off of him. "Nothing that's too big of a deal, really." Ben shrugs carelessly, chuckling under his breath. "He's going to be fine, Gwen, trust me."

Gwen pushed her attention back onto her "frozen" boyfriend. "How do you know?" Her eyes still showing worry, as her face twirled back again towards Ben. "What's going on with him?"

"He overdosed." Ben simply explained, while that grin he held upon his features began to grow even wider.

"What?" Gwen breathed out in fear. "What do you mean he over dosed? Overdosed on what, _dare_ I ask!" Gwen had no clue that Kevin was on any type of drug. Did she miss all of the signs? Was she that terrible of a girlfriend for not noticing such a thing?

Ben walked up and peered into Kevin's face once more. "Yup." He sighed to himself almost in a mocking type tone. "I've seen this type of thing before." He finishes, glaring back at his cousin in concern. "Total classic overdose."

"O-on what." Gwen choked out, fearing the worst, her arms folding over her chest, trying to find some comfort.

"The lost look in his eyes, his mouth hanging wide open, and the constant… _drooling_… onto your floor." Ben rose his foot up into the air as he had stepped into some Kevin Levin saliva, his face showing the look of disgust at the realization.

Gwen had heard enough though, and wanted Ben to just come out with it. Whatever it was, she was going to be there for Kevin, and make him better. No matter how long it took her to do so. She loved the man that much. Her time will be his time until he pulled through this, and was one hundred and ten percent better.

Finally, Gwen spoke, while swallowing her fear in the process. "Just tell me, Ben." She whispered, lowering her head in sadness. "Whatever he's got himself hooked on. We'll help him get through this."

Ben strolled over to where his cousin had been sulking for the last forty five minutes, placing his caring hands on both of her shoulders, his grin faded, and he looked sympathetically into the girls watering, green pools.

"I don't think he _can_ be cured of this type of addiction Gwen." Ben spoke sadly, almost solomely, shaking her just a bit to make her wake up, and realize.

"Why?" Gwen gasped once more. "He has-"

"Gwen…" Ben breathed out heavily, looking down at his feet. "It's an addiction that can't be helped, or even be cured for that matter. " He brings his view back towards Kevin, and then back onto Gwen, his bright green eyes widening with fear. "I'm sorry, Gwen, but… Kevin had overdosed on..." He sighed once more, seeing that Gwen was scared out her mind, finally, he just had to ask her, " Are you sure you're ready to hear the truth, Gwen?" She swiftly nodded her head in response, proving that she was, so Ben decided to continue on. " Alright, Kevin… *sigh* Kevin overdosed on seeing…. Your _hotness_." He said sarcastically, as he flaired out his hands and fingers in a mocking like gesture into the air around them.

"My _hotness_?" Gwen quickly deadpans, pulling herself heatedly away from the hero. She, finally realizing that all of the dread and fear she was feeling seconds earlier were royally being made fun of by her own cousin. "Really?" Her brow furrowed in anger. "Why…That's just… _Well…_ Totally, and utterly ridic-"

"I know." Ben interrupted, letting the grin fall back onto his face. "As if you're really _that_ hot looking in the first-"

Suddenly, Ben fell to the floor without warning, not being able to finish the insulting blow towards the red head. Luckily, Kevin had finally regained consciousness, and heard what Ben was about to say…

"I think you look totally hot." Kevin smirked as he made his way over to the red head, her eyes smiling back at him in happiness, thankful that he was alright. Gwen had completely forgotten about the knocked out hero lying on her bedroom floor.

She looked him over to make sure that Kevin really had been fine. He was alive and kicking, that's all that mattered at the moment, and his red headed drug grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him into a one heck of a deep, passionate kiss, while Ben still lied on the carpeted floor, finally coming to, and groaning to himself in pain. Or, it might have been seeing those two love birds above him, shamelessly swallowing each other's faces whole.

Either way, it wasn't so lucky of a day for Ben in the end, and he guessed that the question of the of the whole entire situation he found himself in, was this:

"Why _does_ he even take the time out of his busy schedule to help out his friends with such pointless and moronic nonsense?"

Well, so far? The way Ben saw it? The world may never, ever know, and it will forever be a constant enigma in his mind, and it was all thanks to Gwen, and her stupid Lucky Girl Costume.

Seriously… The _nerve _of that girl…

**An Easter gift to those who celebrate the holiday! Or, just a gift to all my readers, and reviewers. This one is for all of you! I hope you enjoyed this! Please, as always, leave me a sweet and wonderful review! :D**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my dearest friends!**

**The Spoon. ;D**


End file.
